Those Hypnotizing Eyes
by Ed.cullenator
Summary: Basically, Bella moves to Forks and meets seductive Edward Cullen, who has a bad reputation. Although she has a boyfriend, Bella hangs out with Edward and could be in serious danger with the evil Edward Cullen and his hypnotizing eyes. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Cheater

**Disclaimer: i don't own twilight, new moon, or eclipse. **

** This is a Bella& Edward story, so have fun reading it.**

I sat down yet again with Mike Newton at lunch. He was talking about some baseball game in Seattle, but I tuned him out. My eyes were glued on Edward Cullen. He was sitting with his sisters and his brothers. Their lunch trays were full of uneaten food.

"Bella?" Mike interrupted my thoughts. "Are you listening to me?" As soon as he said that Edward's eyes flashed up to meet mine. I turned away and returned to Mike.

"Sorry, I guess I got distracted." I apologized with a kiss on the cheek. Mike and I started dating in March, two months after I moved to Forks. We had our first kiss last week,, when we started dating. Mike and I weren't serious and I didn't plan on the relationship ever becoming serious.

"It's okay Bella." He leaned in and hugged me. Over his shoulder Edward Cullen was getting up to throw away his trash. He caught my eye and winked. I blushed and turned back to Mike.

"Mike," I said, "We're the last ones left in the cafeteria. I'd better leave for biology. Mr. Banner already chastised me last class so I'd better go. Ciao." I called behind my shoulder as I ran for class.

I ran towards the biology room and, of course, I slipped on the newly waxed floor. My books spilled everywhere. I went to get up, but as white hand extended towards mine to help me up. I reached out to grasp his hand but at the touch. I slowly got up on my own. Leaning against the lockers was Edward Cullen holding my books, looking like a Greek god.

"Er, Thanks." I said as he handed my books to me.

Edward and I sat next to each other in biology, but he never paid much attention to me, except for today. Maybe that was a sign, I thought. He winked at me during lunch. He helped me with my books. I wondered what would be next. We walked towards the classroom, but before we reached the door Edward halted abruptly and held my arm. I looked up to see the cause for the stop.

"Bella, do you want to skip class with me?" he asked me in a musical voice. That voice was very hard to say no to. In fact, I heard that Edward Cullen never heard the word no. Jessica told me that whenever he went out with a girl she would go missing a few days later. It was very tempting to skip class with him, but I didn't want to face the consequences.

"No thanks," I replied without looking at him as I strode into the classroom.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen, take your seats." We walked towards our lab table but I stumbled. "Oh and Ms. Swan?"

"Yes Mr. Banner?" I replied monotonously as I took my seat.

"I'll see you at three o'clock for detention. I warned you not to be late," he said sternly. I nodded in response.

Mr. Banner droned on for the whole class. I felt the urge to look at Edward and gaze into his beautiful eyes, or touch him. It was like we were two magnets attracted to each other. Or, at least I felt attracted to him. When the lecture finally ended and the period was over I went to gather my books. I accidentally knocked my books off of the lab table and they spilled onto the dusty linoleum floor.

After picking them up I noticed that Edward was waiting for me. He smiled a gorgeous crooked smile that made me go weak at the knees. He smoldered me with his hypnotic topaz eyes and breathed his spectacular scent in my face.

"Bella, do you want to hang out today?" he asked, sounding like a regular teenage boy, which I thought of him completely opposite of. His eyes picked up the intensity and he was looking down at me from under his eyelashes. I couldn't think coherently so I simply nodded.

"Great, just follow me," he said as we walked out of biology together. When I saw Mike waiting for me I forgot that he was giving me a ride home today. He stood in front of the doors, blocking the only exit out of the science building. He was glaring at Edward and shooting me confused and angry looks.

"Bella," Mike called out," where are you going?" I hinted a tone of jealousy in his voice. I forgot to think out an excuse, but, the truth was that Edward and I were just hanging out.

"I, uh, I was, uh, going to—"

"She was coming over to study with Alice and me," Edward finished for me, "and I'm sorry Mike, but you don't take that class." Mike looked shocked, but seemed to let the subject go. I didn't bother to kiss him or hug him because it would feel awkward around Edward. I think I formed a crush on him and I started thinking of ways to break up with Mike. Of course, Edward would never go out with me. I was too ordinary for a perfect, handsome, god-like creature.Edward interrupted my thoughts as we walked to his car. "Mike seems to think you're cheating on him," he chuckled. I blushed, feeling guilty that he was right on target. Edward noticed that I was blushing and seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Let's prove him right, then. One person can't be wrong all the time," he murmured in my ear.

Before I could comprehend what he meant, his lips were on mine and I started kissing him back, wanting this moment to last forever. He lips turned to unresponsive stone and gasped for air and looked at Edward, embarrassed that I cheated on my boyfriend. He seemed happy that I kissed him back, which surprised me. He grabbed my hand tightly and we walked across the parking lot together. His hand was several degrees cooler than my own, but I didn't mind, because I was touching him.

**Please review!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Garage

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon.**

**Sorry that this chapter is so short. Once my book report is done i promise I'll write more.**

_Before I could comprehend what he meant, his lips were on mine and I started kissing him back, wanting this moment to last forever. He lips turned to unresponsive stone and I and up for air and looked at Edward, embarrassed that I cheated on my boyfriend. He seemed happy that I kissed him back, which surprised me. He grabbed my hand tightly and we walked across the parking lot together. His hand was several degrees cooler than my own, but I didn't mind, because I was touching him._

"So, Mike doesn't trust me?" I asked, curious. I thought I saw a twinkle in his eyes at the subject of Mike.

"Normally, yes, but not around me," he said with chagrin. I thought that that was a compliment, that he had that effect on me.

"I don't necessarily think it's a bad thing that you have that effect on me," I whispered under my breath, blushing yet again.

"Bella," he said sternly, "you shouldn't want me to have that effect on you. I'm dangerous, Bella, please grasp that. I like you too much." Now he really had an effect on me. I knew he was dangerous already and I knew I shouldn't have come with him, but he was just so hypnotizing and entrancing. He said he liked me, anyways, so he wouldn't hurt me like those other girls. But then again, maybe the niceness was part of his act. I couldn't tell, but either way I wanted to be with him. "Here's my car," he said, breaking me away from my thoughts. He opened the passenger door for me and then walked quickly, so quickly I could barely see him, to the driver's side of the car.

He started driving out of the parking lot and I saw the stares of other girls, and guys. The girls were glaring at me and the guys were glaring at Edward and staring at me with pity. They, too, knew of Edward's reputation. We turned out of the parking lot and headed in the opposite direction of Forks.

"Where are we going?" I asked, slightly worried.

"To my house."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, Forks is the other way," I said

"My house, if you could call it a house, isn't in that part of Fork," he muttered as we drove down the winding road surrounded by forest. I gazed out the window and noticed that the trees were flashing by a little too fast. I directed my attention to the speedometer.

"Holy crow, Edward, you're going 100 miles per hour!" I shouted at him.

"It's okay Bella," he assured, "I always drive fast."

"Could you slow down before, you know, we crash into something and die?" I asked, irked by his driving.

"If that makes you happy," he said, only slowing down to eighty. After driving another couple of minutes we turned onto a hidden road in the woods. We drove down that road for about a minute before we reached a beautiful house, which was more like a mansion. It was white and it looked three or four stories high. There was a porch in the front and the whole mansion was surrounded by cedar trees, which only added to its beauty. The car stopped as we pulled into the driveway.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked.

"Its," I thought for the right word, "extraordinary."

"Come on," he said opening my door for me.

Instead of walking up the front steps and into the house we walked around the back into what looked like a garage. We walked into the main door of the garage and it was luxurious.

"Why are we in a garage, Edward? Is this normally where you hang out?" I asked. He chuckled in response.

The garage was huge. There was a main room made for fixing the cars and it looked like a real auto shop.

"You fix cars?" I asked, curious, because I didn't really know much about him.

"I collect them," he stated, "My sister Rosalie likes to tinker with them." I just nodded like that was a normal hobby.

I followed him through the garage, into a long hallway. There were huge garage doors along the super wide hallway, probably to fit cars in it. The first door was labeled 'Rosalie' in platinum. We continued down the hallway and passed some more car sized doors. There were so many doors; 'Emmett' 'Carlisle' 'Jasper' 'Esme' ' Alice' and finally 'Edward'.

He typed in some code and the door rose, revealing a colossal garage with a black vanquish in it.

"Uh, Edward, why exactly are we in your garage?" I asked, getting annoyed, because I had no idea why we were in a garage.

"Just follow me Bella," he said. I did as I was told and he led me to another door. He entered another code and put his eye up to a scanner of some sort.

"Access granted," the machine said. The door rose up, just like the garage door, and I gasped, not wanting to follow Edward anymore.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3:Secrets That Shouldn't Be Told

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon.**

_"Just follow me Bella," he said. I did as I was told and he led me to another door. He entered another code and put his eye up to a scanner of some sort._

_"Access granted," the machine said. The door rose up, just like the garage door, and I gasped, not wanting to follow Edward anymore._

I, being my fragile self, crumbled onto the ground and fainted at the horrible sight i witnessed. I was semi-conscious. I knew that to the outside world i was still blacked out, but to myself, i was as awake as ever, maybe like a coma. Was I in a coma? I feared for myself, hoping that i was just slightly unconscious. I prayed that i was okay, it would kill Charlie, my dad. Even though Charlie and i weren't very close, I knew it would kill him if I died, especially for a stupid reason like fainting.

Although Edward's _garage _could also kill me, it would most likely kill me if i ever did wake up from this coma-like state. I actually wished that i would stay in this state. I was terrified at what Edward kept in his so called garage. When I caught a glimpse of what the garage contained i was shocked a boy as sweet and beautiful as Edward Cullen could keep a prison-like jail in his garage. The room was huge, so huge i couldn't see the far wall. There were girls, tons of girls. I also noticed what they were wearing. They had on their school clothes from the day they went missing, except the clothes were tattered and dirty from whatever Edward Cullen had them doing. I recognized a girl that Jessica used to be associated with, before the girl's disappearance. She looked like she hadn't slept in ages and she was actually a little plumper, which surprised me. All of the girls were in jail cells and I couldn't help but remember a sign or a door. My memory was fuzzy, but was slowly coming back, which meant that i was waking up.

When i felt that i couldn't continue my coma act anymore, I opened my eyes, ready to meet my destiny.

I wasn't in the jail room as I expected I would have been. Instead, I was in a library. It was a large, nineteenth century library, filled with shelf after shelf of books. There was one particular book that caught my attention. I pulled it off the shelf and blew the dust off of it. Apparently Edward read these books a long time ago, or maybe they were his father's. I didn't care, i just wanted to find out exactly what Edward was. I knew that he was no ordinary teenage boy. What boy would have girls locked up in his garage. Well, many boys would hope for that, but what boy would go through with it and almost torture them, almost as if he was planning on killing them. I shuddered at the thought of my possible fate. I flipped the book over so I could see the cover more clearly. _Secrets That Shouldn't Be Told. _The title got the better of my curiosity and I decided to read it.

I flipped open to the first page, titled _Angels. _I quickly skipped over it, knowing that Edward was no angel. I flipped through the book and marked down the stories that caught my attention; _Demon, witches, wizards, warlocks, werewolves and vampires. _I flipped back to the demon page, but nothing fit. Sure, Edward seemed evil, but he didn't fit the characteristics of a demon; bright yellow eyes, almost like a cat, and fiery yet scaly skin texture. I only touched Edward once, when he grabbed my hand, but his skin was far from scaly or fiery. His skin was more like granite or stone, almost statue-like. I looked onto the _Witches _page and read that only females can be witches, but men can be wizards. I skipped over the witch article until i found _Wizard. _The characteristics of a wizard also didn't fit Edward. It said that their temperature was usually normal and they were always energetic, from gaining more skill with their magic. Edward's skin seemed to be a little cooler than a normal person, but I ignored it because I wasn't sure if he was just normally like that. The next page i opened to was _Werewolves. _It said that werewolves have only one enemy, vampires, and that their sole responsiblity was to protect the townspeople against vampire. I thought that this was superstitious, but i kept reading. Apparently, werewovles weren't evil and they usually had abnormally high body temperatures, something Edward certainly didn't have. I had one choice left, and it was my only hope to find out what Edward was.

**Please review!!!!!**

**  
**


End file.
